My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan
My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan is the sequel of My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire. Gameplay The Gameplay is a combination of MSM1 and DoF. Monsters start as adults, but wants items. When a Monster teleports to Outer Islands with a Breeding Structure, they restart at Level 1. Outer Islands with a Breeding Structure ensures new monsters. There are also Outer Islands without the Breeding Structure. The Monsters still make currency in the inner Islands, but they overall make more on the Outer Islands. Monsters do not need a teleporter, just like in MSM1. Instead, when you tap the portal button, there are a few options. Options are shaded when said Monster didn't reach the required level. Additions * Xalaikhan Monsters ** Xalaikhan Elements: Deception, Glitch, Goo, Fungus, Dirt, Time, Spirit * Xalaikhan Islands * Primitary Monsters ** Primitary Elements: Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile, Tar * Primitary Islands * More Wublins, to compensate for the Fire Hybrids * Superethereal Wublins (no, not by Strymes) * New Natural Islands with new songs, again to compensate for the Fire Hybrids * New Ethereal Element: Fairy * New Ethereal Islands for the corresponding elements * Triple, Quad, Quint, and Hex element Ethereal Hybrids * New Seasonal Element: Saint Patrick's Day * An expanded Spectral Class (Pretty much all of the Glowbe's Concept art) * New Decorations * New Outer Islands * New Crafting Items * New Crystals for the corresponding Elements Differences From My Singing Monsters * All returning Islands will have different songs * Every Fire Monster return * Wublins and Celestials have likes * Rares are available all year round. Epics still try to hide until it's the right time. * Like in Dawn of Fire, Monsters require items to level up. From Dawn of Fire * Ice Machine is replaced with Freezer. * Ice Cream is moved into the Freezer * Apple Ice Pop is moved into the Freezer * Mushroom can now be obtained in the Bog * Hot Pepper can now be obtained in the Garden Patch * Tire can only be obtained in the Wondermine * The Deconstructer (Unused in DoF) returns. * The Wishing Well (Also unused in DoF) returns. Islands Returning Islands * Plant Island (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Cold Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Air Island (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Water Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) * Earth Island (Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Fire) * Fire Haven (now called Fire Island) (Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Gold Island (Level 20 Naturals, Seasonals, and Wubbox only. The only way to get the Hex Element) * Ethereal Island (Level 20 Ethereals and Wubbox only. The only way to get the Hex Element) * Wublin Island * Celestial Island New Islands Inner Islands Ethereal Islands * Plasma Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Poison, Fairy) * Shadow Island (Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Fairy) * Mech Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison) * Crystal Island (Plasma, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Fairy) * Poison Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Poison, Fairy) * Fairy Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Fairy) Xalaikhan Islands * Deception Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Time, Spirit) * Glitch Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Goo Island (Deception, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Fungus Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time) * Dirt Island (Deception, Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Spirit) * Time Island (Glitch, Goo, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) * Spirit Island (Deception, Glitch, Dirt, Fungus, Time, Spirit) Primitary Islands * Cavey Cliffs (Bug, Cave, Beast, Reptile) * Bug Bog (Bug, Beast, Feather, Reptile) * Beast Badlands (Cave, Beast, Feather, Reptile) * Feather Fields (Bug, Cave, Beast, Feather) * Reptile Redwoods (Bug, Cave, Feather, Reptile) * Tar Wastelands (Cave, Feather, Reptile, Tar) (Tar Haven) * Tar Tundra (Cave, Feather, Beast, Tar) (Tar Haven) * Tar Desert (Bug, Cave, Reptile, Tar) (Tar Haven) Outer Islands * Mount Xalaikhan (Level 20 Xalaikhans and Wubbox only. Only way to get the Sept Element) * Primitary Plateau (Level 20 Non-Tar Primitaries and Wubbox only. Only way to get the Quint Element) * Glass Oasis (Level 5 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here. This seems to be Fire Oasis converted to an Outer Island.) * Toxic Island (Level 10 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Arctic Forest (Level 15 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Molten Island (Level 20 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Constellation Observatory (Level 25 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Symphony Island (Level 30 Naturals, Seasonals & Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Dune Island (Level 5 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Pirate Island (Level 10 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Fortress Island (Level 15 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Mansion Island (Level 20 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Cavernous Core (Level 25 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Dreamy Waterfalls (Level 30 Ethereals and Wubbox only. Only certain Monsters from said Classes above can go here) * Cosmic Tower (Adult Celestials can go here once Baby/Reborn Celestials have been on Celestial Island for over a month or longer, or can go here by completing their Constellation on their month) More Outer Islands coming soon Category:Games